: Medical imaging has revolutionized clinical medicine. The development and deployment of modern medical imaging, barely 30 years ago, has been nothing short of stunning. The basic sciences have seen parallel technical developments with similar impact. The enormous resources applied to the clinical domain have pushed technology to higher resolution, specificity, and speed. The explosive growth of methods can overwhelm us with options and data. The goal of the Center for in Vivo Microscopy (CIVM) is to develop novel preclinical imaging tools and make these methods widely available to collaborators in the basic sciences.